goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
George S. Irving
George S. Irving was an American actor. Biography Born Irving Shelasky in Springfield, Massachusetts, Irving initially appeared as a boy soprano before making his stage debut in the original cast of Oklahoma! He became known as a stage performer, but also appeared in a number of television shows, including All in the Family (where he played Russ) and The Dumplings. In addition to his live-action appearances, Irving was also the narrator for the series Underdog and provided voiceovers for a number of Rankin-Bass Christmas films, most notably playing Heat Miser in The Year Without a Santa Claus. Irving passed away in 2016. Singing Irving made his stage debut in Oklahoma! and originated the roles of Josephus Gage in Gentlemen Prefer Blondes and Larry Hastings in Bells Are Ringing. Film The Year Without a Santa Claus (1974) *Heat Miser (solo) Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure (1977) *You're My Friend (duet) Pinocchio's Christmas (1987) *Forget It (solo) Stage Oklahoma! (1943)(originated the role) *Kansas City *Oklahoma! *Finale Ultimo Call Me Mister (1946) Captain Baines *Opening Number *Going Home Train Sales Clerk *Call Me Mister The Uncle *Yuletide, Park Avenue (contains solo lines) Senator Dibble *The Senator's Song (contains solo lines) Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1949) Josephus Gage (originated the role) *I'm A'Tingle, I'm A'Glow (solo) *Homesick Blues (contains solo lines) *Bye, Bye Baby (reprise) Henry Spofford (understudy) *Just a Kiss Apart (solo) *Sunshine (duet) *You Say You Care (solo) *You Say You Care (Reprise)(duet) *Homesick Blues (contains solo lines) *Bye, Bye Baby (Reprise) Gus Esmond (understudy) *Bye, Bye Baby (duet) *Bye, Bye Baby (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (duet) *Homesick Blues (contains solo lines) *Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *Bye, Bye Baby (Reprise) A Tree Grows in Brooklyn (1952) *Love Is the Reason (Reprise)(duet) *Look Who's Dancing (Reprise)(duet) The Student Prince (1952) *In Heidelberg Fair (contains solo lines) *Student Life (contains solo lines) Carousel (1952) *Blow High, Blow Low (contains solo lines) *There's Nothin' So Bad for a Woman (contains solo lines) Two's Company (1952) Me and Juliet (1953)(originated the role) Can-Can (1954) Bells Are Ringing (1956) Larry Hastings (originated the role) Sandor (understudy) The Beggar's Opera (1957) Shinbone Alley (1957)(originated the role) Regina (1958) Oh, Kay! (1960) Lock Up Your Daughters! (1960) Irma La Douce (1960) Police Inspector Sons of France (contains solo lines) *She's Got The Lot (contains solo lines) *But (contains solo lines) Bob-le-Hotu (understudy) *Valse Milieu (solo) *Le Grisbi is le Root of le Evil in Man (contains solo lines) *That's a Crime (contains solo lines) Bravo Giovanni (1962)(originated the role) Tovarich (1963)(originated the role) Die Dreigroschenoper (1965) Anya (1965)(originated the role) Peter Pan (1966) Captain Hook *Pirate Song (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tango (contains solo lines) *Hook's Tarantella (contains solo lines) *Oh, My Mysterious Lady (duet) *Captain Hook's Waltz (contains solo lines) Mr. Darling *We Will Grow Up (contains solo lines) The Happy Time (1968)(originated the role) Up Eden (1968)(originated the role) Promenade (1969)(originated the role) Comedy (1972)(originated the role) Irene (1973) Alice in Wonderland (1975)(originated the role) So Long, 174th Street (1976)(originated the role) I Remember Mama (1979)(originated the role) Copperfield (1981)(originated the role) The Pirates of Penzance (1982) On Your Toes (1983) Rosalie (1983) Pal Joey (1983) Me and My Girl (1986) Fanny (1990) The Roar of the Greasepaint - The Smell of the Crowd (1990) *A Wonderful Day Like Today (contains solo lines) *Things to Remember (contains solo lines) *Where Would You Be Without Me? (contains solo lines) *Look At That Face (contains solo lines) *What a Man! (contains solo lines) *Things to Remember (reprise)(solo) *My Way (duet) *Who Can I Turn To? (reprise)(solo) *Sweet Beginning (duet) My Fair Lady (1993) *With a Little Bit of Luck (contains solo lines) *With a Little Bit of Luck (reprise)(solo) *Get Me to the Church on Time (contains solo lines) Cinderella (1993) *Necessities (contains solo lines) *You and Me (duet) Oliver! (1994) *Pick a Pocket or Two (contains solo lines) *Rum Tum Tum (solo) *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) *Be Back Soon (contains solo lines) *It's a Fine Life (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Reviewing the Situation (solo) *Reviewing the Situation (reprise)(solo) The Merry Widow (1995) Louisiana Purchase (1996) 70, Girls 70 (2000) The Threepenny Opera (2000) *Mr. Peachum's Morning Hymn (solo) *The Song About Inadequacy (contains solo lines) That's the Ticket (2002) My Fair Lady (2002) She Loves Me (2004) The Chocolate Soldier (2005) A Wonderful Life (2005) 70, Girls, 70 (2006) *Home (contains solo lines) *The Caper (solo) *Hit It, Lorraine (contains solo lines) *Boom Ditty Boom (contains solo lines) *Believe (contains solo lines) Meet Me in St. Louis (2006) The Happy Time (2007) Ernest in Love (2007) Albums Great Expectations (1995) *Great Expectations (solo) *Good Morning, Mr. Pip (duet) Kelly (1998) *The Insurance Game (solo) *The Big Town (duet) irvinggage.jpg|'Josephus Gage' in Gentlemen Prefer Blondes.